gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tyrion Lennister
Tyrion Lennister '(orig. ''Tyrion Lannister) ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones. Er wird von Peter Dinklage gespielt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der Serie auf. Tyrion ist der jüngste Sohn von Lord Tywin Lennister und der jüngere Bruder von Jaime und Cersei Lennister. Er ist kleinwüchsig, wodurch er Problemen ausgesetzt ist, die jedoch durch seine hohe soziale Stellung, den Reichtum und die Macht seiner Familie abgeschwächt werden. Er hat kein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und verbringt viel Zeit in Königsmund, um keinen Kontakt zu diesem haben zu müssen. Tyrion kommt gut mit Jaime klar, mit Cersei jedoch weniger. Er hat eine Schwäche für Prostituierte und Trinkgelage, ist jedoch auch gebildet, intelligent und gerissen. Tyrion wurde schon als Kind und Heranwachsender von seiner Familie, mit Ausnahme Jaimes, verachtet. Besonders eingeprägt hat sich ihm sein erstes Verhältnis zu einer Frau und die Reaktion seiner Familie darauf. Im Alter von 16 Jahren hatten sein Bruder und er eine junge Frau vor zwei Verfolgern gerettet. Während Jaime die Übeltäter verfolgte, verbrachte Tyrion die Nacht mit dem Mädchen in einem Wirtshaus. Kurze Zeit später heiratete er sie. In Wirklichkeit war sie eine Prostituierte, Jaime hatte das ganze arrangiert, um seinen Bruder glücklich zu machen. Als sein Vater Tywin dies erfuhr, übergab er das Mädchen den Wachen, ließ Tyrion zuschauen und für jeden Mann, dem sie ihre Dienste erwies, erhielt sie ein Silberstück. Am Ende hatte sie alle Hände voll Silber und Tyrion war zutiefst verletzt, beschämt und gedemütigt und ist es immer noch. Unterschiede zu den Büchern Bei der Befreiung Tyrions durch Jamie, sagt Jamie zu Tyrion, dass er ihm diese schuldig sei. Danach beichtet Jamie ihm, dass er ihn viele Jahre lang angelogen habe. Die Sache mit Tyrion und seiner ersten Frau Tysha war nämlich entgegen Jamies bisheriger Aussage doch keine "fingierte Geschichte" mit einer Prostituierten, sondern sowohl der Überfall als auch Tyshas Liebe zu Tyrion waren echt. Erst Tywin kam auf die Idee, Tyrion diese Geschichte vorzusetzen, aus Wut darüber, dass Tyrion einfach eine "Gewöhnliche" geheiratet hatte. Jamie musste seinem Vater Tywin versprechen Tyrion niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen und erst jetzt in einer Situation, in der er befürchtet, dass er seinen Bruder niemals wiedersehen wird, findet er den Mut die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Leider fehlt dieses "Detail" in der Serienfassung, so dass hier ein völlig anderes Bild von der Person des Tyrion erzeugt wird. In der Serie Staffel 1 Zeit im Norden Nachdem Tyrion mit der königlichen Familie in Winterfell angekommen ist, macht er sich erst einmal mit ein paar weiblichen Bewohnern vertraut. Von Jamie überredet, kommt er zum Fest auf Winterfell und trifft dort Jon Schnee. Nach dem Fest und nachdem Bran vom Turm gestoßen wurde, redet er auf Joffrey ein, bei den Starks sein Mitleid zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Als der königliche Tross mit Ned Stark und Jon weiterzieht, folgt er Jon und Benjen Stark zur Mauer. Schließlich reist er zusammen mit Yoren zurück in den Süden und macht Rast in Winterfell, während er Bran Baupläne für einen Sattel schenkt, mit dem dieser wieder reiten kann. Dann reist er weiter. Zeit der Entführung thumbIn einem Gasthaus am Königsweg trifft Tyrion dann auf Lady Stark, welche ihn des versuchten Mord an Bran beschuldigt. Er wird festgenommen und von Lady Stark über die Mondberge zum Bluttor gebracht. Dort werden sie jedoch von Wilden angegriffen und können diese Schlacht nur in letzter Sekunde für sich entscheiden. Auf der Hohenehr, dem Sitz des Hauses Arryn, soll Tyrion gerichtet werden, wird jedoch in die Himmelszellen gesperrt und dort von einem Aufseher namens Mord bewacht. Nachdem er Mord nach einigen Versuchen endlich dazu gebracht hat, ihn vor Lysa Arryn, der Herrin von Hohenehr, sprechen zu lassen, verhöhnt Tyrion sich und Lysa, indem er ihr alle seine kleineren Sünden gesteht. Lysa reagiert gereizt und wird von Tyrion zu einem Schiedsspruch mit dem Schwert verleitet. Bronn, welcher für Tyrion kämpft, tötet dabei schließlich Ser Vardis, Lysas Recken, und reist mit Tyrion ab. Befreiung in den Krieg Wieder in der Nähe vom Bluttor werden die beiden jedoch erneut angegriffen. Diesmal von Felsenkrähen. Tyrion schafft es aber, diese für sich zu gewinnen und somit auch andere dort lebende Stämme dazu zu bringen, ihm zu folgen. Dann ziehen sie mit den neuen Verbündeten in Richtung Süden zu Tywin Lennisters Heer. Von seinem Vater erhält er den Auftrag, die Befehlsgewalt über seine Wilden zu übernehmen und die Südflanke von Tywins Heer zu halten. In der Nacht vor der Schlacht, trifft er Shae, eine attraktive und etwas geheimnisvoll wirkende Frau, die mit Bronn im Zelt war, als er es betritt. Wider seines Erwartens hält Tyrion am Tag der Schlacht die von seinem Vater zugeteilte Südflanke. Anschließend wird er von ihm beauftragt, als Hand des Königs von Joffrey Baratheon zu fungieren. Als Auflage gibt Tywin Lennister ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass er Shae, mit der er sich seit der Nacht ihres Kennenlernens das Bett teilt, unter keinen Umständen mit nach Königsmund nehmen darf. Tyrion widersetzt sich seinem Vater und versteckt Shae bei seinen Sachen. Staffel 2 Als er am Namenstag von Joffrey in Königsmund ankommt und ihn über seine Position als Hand informiert, reagiert Cersei brüskiert auf diesen Umstand. Tyrion dagegen will sehen, wer von den Mitgliedern im Rat vertrauenswürdig ist. Er bereitet drei verschiedene Verträge vor, welche alle Cersei verletzen würden und legt diese verschiedenen Ratsmitgliedern unabhängig von einander vor. Nachdem sich Pycelle als nicht vertrauenswürdig erweist, steckt Tyrion ihn in die Schwarzen Zellen des Bergfriedes und setzt seinen Plan um, Myrcella nach Dorne zu bringen, wo diese Prinz Trystane Martell heiraten soll. Auch Janos Slynt bringt er ein Angebot vor, welches dieser nicht ablehnen kann, und Bronn wird als Kommandant der Goldröcke eingesetzt. Bei der Abfahrt von Myrcella nach Dorne beginnt ein Aufstand unter der Bevölkerung Königsmund und bringt die königliche Familie bei ihrer Rückkehr in die Festung in ernsthafte Gefahr. Beim Angriff und der anschließenden Flucht wird Sansa von der Königsfamilie getrennt und Tyrion ist der Erste, dem dies auffällt. Er befiehlt dem Bluthund, sie zu suchen. Danach beginnt er, die Verteidigung der Stadt zu mobilisieren und lässt sich die Vorräte der Pyromantiker zeigen: Unmengen an Seefeuer. Um Shae weiterhin in seiner Nähe zu haben, lässt er sie nach Sansas Rettung zu ihrer Zofe machen. Als Stannis mit der Belagerung von Königsmund beginnt, heißt ihn Tyrion mit einem mit Seefeuer beladenen Schiff willkommen. Dieses zerstört viele von Stannis' Schiffen und zerbricht die Moral einiger von Stannis' Soldaten. Als dieser dennoch angreift und die Vorhut vom Hund niedergeschlagen zurück in die Burg kommt, führt Tyrion die Männer zum Ausfall gegen Stannis. Der harte Kampf wendet sich schnell zu Gunsten der Lennisters, als die Truppen von Tywin ankommen. Doch Ser Mandon Moore, ein Ritter der Königsgarde, kann Tyrion angreifen und schwer verletzen. Er wurde von Joffrey beauftragt, im Eifer der Schlacht zu entledigen, um es nach einem Unfall oder der Hand eines Recken von Stannis aussehen zu lassen. Dass Tyrion bei diesem Kampf nicht stirbt, verdankt er seinem Knappen Podrick, welcher Mandon Moore letzlich töten kann. Staffel 3 Da Tyrion in der Schlacht vor Königsmund schwer verletzt wurde, braucht er eine Weile, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Podrick Payn, sein Knappe, umsorgt ihn derweil in seinen neuen schäbigen Gemächern, da sein Vater nun das Amt der Hand übernommen hat. Er lässt nach Bronn schicken, der mittlerweile zum Ritter ernannt wurde, da er die Befürchtung hat, dass seine Schwester Cersei hinter dem Anschlag auf ihn steckt und nun versuchen will, ihn diesmal endgültig zu töten. Sie kommt ihn besuchen, doch nur um mit ihm zu reden. Cersei erfuhr von Tywin, dass Tyrion ihren gemeinsamen Vater aufsuchen möchte. Sie machte sich sorgen, dass er etwas über ihre Geheimnisse erzählen könnte, nach einigen belustigenden Beleidigungen verschwindet Cersei, da sie nichts zu befürchten hat. Nach dem Treffen mit seiner Schwester, besucht er seinen Vater und versucht mit ihm zu reden. Doch anstatt Tyrion für die guten Ideen zu loben, die für die Rettung der Stadt verantwortlich waren, setzte Tywin seinen Sohn wie immer herab und wirft ihm vor, dass er die ganze Zeit nur herumgehurt und gesoffen habe. Am Ende bittet Tyrion seinen Vater, Tywin, ihm sein rechtmäßiges Erbe zu zusprechen: Casterlystein. Er ist der rechtmäßige Erbe, nachdem Jaime den weißen Mantel der Königsgarde angelegt hatte und nun keine Frau, keine Kinder und kein Land besitzen darf. Sein Vater reagiert wütend und empört und sagt zu ihm, dass er sich lieber von Maden ausbeuten ließe, als ihn zum Erben zu ernennen und somit seine ganze Familie zum Gespött zu machen. Als Tyrion nach dem Grund fragt, antwortet sein Vater noch wütender. Er habe seine eigene Mutter bei der Geburt getötet, er sei eine kranke, gehässige, kleine Kreatur voll von Neid, Lust und Durchtriebenheit und leider muss Tyrion seinen Namen und sein Banner tragen, da er nicht beweisen kann, dass er nicht sein Sohn ist. Die Götter haben ihn verflucht, indem sie ihn zusehen lassen, wie sein Sohn herumfatschelt und dabei den stolzen Löwen trägt, was das Wappen seines Vaters und dessen Vaters vor ihm war und kein Mensch und kein einziger Gott könnten ihn dazu bringen ihn Casterleystein zu geben, damit er es in ein Hurenhaus verwandelt. Tyrion, gekränkt von diesen Worten, verlässt das Zimmer seines Vaters, doch bevor er die Tür erreicht, schreit Tywin hinterher, dass er die nächste Hure, die er in Tyrions Bett findet, erhängt. Einige Tage später sucht Shae Tyrion in seinen neuen, viel edleren Gemächern auf. Tyrion ist wegen der Drohung seines Vaters voller Sorge und erst nachdem er sie gefragt hat, ob sie ganz sicher sei, dass sie niemand gesehen hätte, entspannt er sich etwas. Shae bittet ihn, dass er Sansa beschützen soll, da Ros Shae vor Lord Baelish gewarnt hatte, als er gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Tyrion versucht, sie zu besänftigen, doch bei einer Bemerkung verfällt Shae in Eifersucht. Tyrion will sich herauszureden, wobei dem Zuschauer bewusst wird, wie viel ihm an dieser Frau liegt. Tyrion wird zum Treffen des Hohen Rates von seinem Vater eingeladen und nachdem er sich auf seinem Stuhl positioniert hat, unterbreitet Tywin dem Rat und Tyrion, dass er beabsichtigt, ein Bündnis mit Lysa Arryn einzugehen und dafür Lord Baelish zu ihr zu schicken, da er sie noch von früher kennt. Tyrion bemerkt dabei, dass es dann keinen Meister der Münze geben würde, darauf hin erklärt sein Vater ihm zum neuen Meister. Tyrion wirkt am Anfang geschockt, nimmt die Herausforderung aber trotzdem an. Daraufhin sucht Tyrion in den folgenden Tagen das Bordell von Lord Baelish auf, in dem er sämtliche seiner Finanzkonten versteckt hat. Mehrere Wagen an Büchern und Papieren werden von Bronn herausgetragen und in Tyrions Gemächer gebracht. Zuvor jedoch bedankt sich Tyrion bei Podrick für seine Rettung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, indem er ihm drei Huren zu Verfügung stellt. Als er dann mit Bronn die Unterlagen durchgeht, taucht ein zufriedener Podrick auf und legt den vollen Geldbeutel, womit er die Huren bezahlen sollte, auf dessen Tisch. Verdutzt fragt Tyrion ihn, ob er das Geschenk nicht angenommen hat, doch Podrick verneint und meint, dass die drei Frauen das Geld nicht haben wollten. Tyrion und Bronn sehen sich verwirrt und ungläubig an und fragen Podrick erstmal aus. Kurz darauf sucht Tyrion Varys' Gemächer auf, um mit ihm über die Absichten seiner Schwester zu reden, sein Leben zu beenden. Varys schraubt derweil an einer riesigen Kiste herum, die in seinem Zimmer steht. Varys erzählt ihm stattdessen, wie er sein Geschlecht verloren hat und nachdem er geendet hatte, öffnet er die Kiste und der Zauberer, der ihm zuvor sein primäres Geschlechtsmerkmal abgeschnitten hatte, sitzt geknebelt und gefesselt darin, während Varys grinst und Tyrion erklärt, dass nun seine Rache gekommen sei und seine ebenfalls bald kommen mag, wenn er die nötige Geduld hat. Tyrion führt, als neuer Meister der Münze, ein Gespräch mit Lady Olenna, der Dornenkönigin, um sich finanzielle Unterstützung für die royale Hochzeit zu holen. Nach einigem Hin und Her mit der alten Dame einigen sich die beiden Parteien darauf, dass die Tyrells die Hälfte der Kosten übernehmen werden. Währenddessen hatten die Tyrells geplant, Sansa Stark mir Ser Loras Tyrell, dem Erben von Rosengarten, zu vermählen, sobald die königliche Hochzeit zwischen Margaery Tyrell und Joffrey Baratheon vonstatten gegangen war. Doch Dank Lord Baelish erfuhr Tywin von dem Plan und gab den Befehl, dass Tyrion Sansa heiraten soll und seine Schwester Cersei Ser Loras. Beide zeigten sich wenig begeistert, doch lässt sich ihr Vater nicht beirren und sagt zu Tyrion, dass Sansa die beste Partie sei, die er mit seinen hässlichen Aussehen bekommen könne, da sie Winterfell mitbringt, sobald Robb Stark tot sei. Vollkommen niedergeschlagen, da Tyrion schließlich in Shae verliebt ist und ihm auch etwas an der jungen Starktochter liegt, besucht er Sansa und will sie darüber in Kenntnis setzten, dass die beiden bald heiraten werden. Als er jedoch bei ihr eintrifft, ist Shae bei ihr, da sie Sansas Dienerin ist, und obwohl Tyrion sie bittet zu gehen, bleibt sie auf Erlaubnis ihrer Herrin. Schweren Herzens muss Tyrion weiter erzählen. Die Hochzeit ist ein unschönes Erlebnis, da Joffrey Tyrion demütigt und er Angst hat, dass Shae ihn von nun an hasst. Nach der Hochzeit sollte er nach der Tradition eigentlich Geschlechtsverkehr mit Sansa haben, aber das lässt er einfach aus, da sie noch ein Kind ist. Shae, die am nächsten Tag das Bett macht, sieht, dass sie den Geschlechtsakt nicht vollzogen haben und freut sich. Staffel 4 Tyrion empfängt außerhalb von Königsmund die Delegation aus Dorne, welche für die bevorstehende Hochzeit zwischen Joffrey und Margaery angereist ist. Jedoch befindet sich nicht der Prinz von Sonnspeer unter ihnen. Tyrion wird mitgeteilt, dass stattdessen sein Bruder Oberyn Martell bereits unerkannt seit kurzem in Königsmund weilt, um die Stadt besser erkunden zu können. Tyrion findet ihn schnell darauf in einem Bordell, in welchem sich Oberyn amüsiert und kurz bevor er zwei Lennistersoldaten töten kann. Oberyn ist den Lennistern gegenüber sehr misstrausch eingestellt und will eigentlich jeden von ihnen töten, als Rache für den Mord der Lennister an seiner Schwester und seinen Neffen und Nichten. Dies teilt er unverhohlen Tyrion mit. Tyrion ist sichtlich besorgt wegen seiner Frau Sansa. Seit sie von dem Tod ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders auf der Roten Hochzeit erfuhr, weigert sie sich beharrlich, etwas zu essen. Sein Verhältnis zu Shae hält er weiterhin aufrecht, wenngleich es ihm immer schwerer fällt, da er sich um ihr Leben sorgt, welches sowohl von Tywin als auch von Cersei indirekt bedroht ist. Als einer der wenigen begegnet Tyrion seinem Bruder Jaime seit dessen Rückkehr freundlich und ermuntert ihn, seine verbliebene Hand linke zu trainieren, wofür er Ser Bronn zum geheimen Training engagiert. Bei einem morgendlichen Frühstück werden dem jungen Königspaar die Hochzeitsgeschenke überreicht. Tyrion schenkt Joffrey das Buch der vier Könige, welches er zunächst höflich annimmt. Jedoch bekommt Joffrey als nächstes von Tywin sein neues Schwert aus dem Stahl des Schwertes von Ned Stark überreicht, mit welchem er sogleich das Buch von Tyrion zerschlägt, was diesen, der Bücher stets hoch einschätzte, schockiert. Von diesem Erlebnis beeinflusst trennt er sich schweren Herzens in seinem Zimmer von Shae. Er hat ihr eine sichere Überfahrt nach Pentos mit komfortabler Kabine bezahlt und bittet sie zu gehen. Shae verlässt weinend und wütend Tyrions Kammer. Tyrion verfolgt neben Sansa die königliche Hochzeitszeremonie. Sansa bemerkt, dass dies Margaerys Grab sei, worauf Tyrion entgegnet, es träfe besser sie als Sansa. Auf der Feier nach der Hochzeit wohnen Tyrion und Sansa dem Spektakel bei, welches Joffrey organisiert hat. Joffrey lässt als Höhepunkt durch kleinwüchsige Menschen auf parodistische Art den Krieg der fünf Könige nachstellen. Von den Darstellungen sind alle Anwesenden wenig angetan, einzig Joffrey bricht in Gelächter aus. Loras Tyrell verlässt wütend die Tafel, während Sansa versteinert dreinblickt. Tyrion ist sichtlich angewidert und bittet den König daraufhin, sich von der Feier entfernen zu dürfen. Dieser jedoch fordert den Gnom auf, sich aufgrund seiner Zwergwüchsigkeit zu den Schaustellern zu gesellen, um seinen Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges nachzustellen. Tyrion entgegnete diese Aufforderung mit einer Anspielung darauf, dass Joffrey sich während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht an den Kämpfen beteiligt hatte, sondern sich hinter seiner Garde versteckt hielt. Gekränkt von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung, entleert Joffrey seinen Weinkelch auf Tyrions Haupt, befiehlt ihm zu bleiben und degradiert ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. Als zusätzliche Demütigung lässt er demonstrativ einen Kelch fallen, fordert ihn auf diesen aufzuheben und stößt ihn abermals weg. Nachdem Tyrion den Kelch mit Wein füllte, forderte Joffrey ihn dazu auf, sich vor seinem König niederzuknien. Tyrion verweigert ihm diese Geste jedoch beharrlich, woraufhin Joffrey wütend wird. Niemand der anderen Gäste wagt es etwas zu unternehmen. Einzig Cersei scheint die dargebotene Vorstellung Joffreys zu genießen, wohl aber auch nur, weil sie sich gegen Tyrion richtet. Margaery entschärft die Konfliktsituation, indem sie den königlichen Hochzeitskuchen ankündigt. Joffrey schneidet mit seinem neuen Schwert den Hochzeitskuchen an und lässt sich von seiner neuen Königin mit diesem füttern. Immer noch gekränkt von Tyrions Verhalten, fordert er diesen auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu reichen. In diesem Moment wird Joffrey von einem Hustenanfall befallen, der immer stärker wird. Schließlich bricht er von Krämpfen und Würgen vor allen Gästen zusammen, sein Gesicht beginnt sich zu verfärben und Blut rinnt aus seiner Nase. Während Tyrion den Becher auf Gift untersucht, weist Joffrey mit letzter Kraft auf seinen Onkel ohne ein weiters Wort zu sprechen und bricht tot in den Armen von Cersei und Jaime zusammen. Cersei, von Trauer erschüttert, beschuldigt sofort Tyrion, den König vergiftet zu haben und befielt der Königsgarde, ihn zu ergreifen. Tyrion wird in einen Kerker geworfen, wo er auf seine Gerichtsverhandlung wartet. Sein Knappe Podrick stattet ihm einen Besuch ab und informiert ihn über die aktuellen Geschehnisse, die seine bevorstehende Verhandlung betreffen. Tyrion wird zugestanden, eigene Zeugen aufzurufen. Da sämtliche relevanten Personen bereits von Cersei eingespannt wurden, bleibt ihm nur noch Jaime als Fürsprecher. Er ordnet Pod an, ihn aufzusuchen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, bei der Verhandlung für Tyrion zu sprechen. Podrick vertraut ihm an, dass man ihm anbot, ihn zum Ser zu ernennen, falls er gegen seinen Lord aussagt, jedoch hat er abgelehnt und sich damit in Gefahr gebracht. Tyrion befahl ihm daraufhin, Königsmund zu verlassen, nachdem er Jaime kontaktiert hat, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Tyrion wird von Jaime in seiner Zelle besucht. Der versucht ihn aufzumunteren, dass Tyrion es noch im Vergleich zu seiner eigenen Gefangenschaft relativ gut hätte. Jaime will wissen, ob er es getan hat - worauf Tyrion verärgert fragt, ob sein Bruder tatsächlich glaube, Tyrion habe Jaimes Sohn getötet. Er macht in gewohnter Manier sogar Scherze über seine Situation, u.a. mit dem Titel "Die Königsmörder-Brüder", und fragt, ob Jaime dies gefällt. Er hat ohnehin kaum Aussicht auf eine faire Verhandlung, da jeder in den Sieben Königslanden glaubt, dass er es getan hätte, Cersei ihn sowieso aus dem Weg haben wollte und sein Richter seinen Tod seit seinem ersten Tag auf der Welt wünschte, und dies sein eigener Vater ist. Tyrion bittet Jaime um seine Freilassung, was dieser jedoch ablehnen muss. Der Tag des Gerichts ist gekommen. Tyrion wird im Thronsaal vor den Hofstaat und seine drei Richter, Tywin Lennister, Oberyn Martell und Maes Tyrell, geführt. Sein Vater Tywin hat als Hand des Königs den Vorsitz. Tyrion plädiert auf "nicht schuldig". Es werden eine Reihe von Zeugen geladen. Ser Meryn Trant macht den Anfang und berichtet von der Drohung Tyrions gegen Joffrey und gegen ihn selbst, wobei er die Quälerei an Sansa verschweigt. Tyrion wird es nicht erlaubt dies an- bzw. auszuführen. Cersei wiederholt Tyrions Worte, dass der Tag kommen wird, da sie sich glücklich und sicher fühlt und sich ihr Glück in ihrem Mund zu Asche verwandeln wird. Großmaetser Pycelle berichtet davon, dass seine Vorräte geplündert wurden und Gift fehlt, ohne Frage jenes, mit dem Joffrey vergiftet wurde. Er behauptet Rückstände davon an der Kette von Sansa gefunden zu haben, die sie bei ihrer plötzlichen Flucht verloren hat. Lord Varys berichtet von Tyrion nach dem Eintreffen der Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit. Er sprach davon, dass Könige wie Fliegen sterben. Er fügt jedoch an, dass Tyrion Joffrey zu Recht wies, da er beabsichtigte Robb Starks Kopf Sansa bei der Hochzeit servieren zu lassen. Tyrion merkt, dass dies keine faire Verhandlung ist. Er ringt Tywin eine erlaubte Gegenfrage ab. Er wendet sich an Varys und ruft ihm den Tag nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in Erinnerung: Tyrion werde keine Anerkennung zu Teil werden, die Geschichtsbücher werden ihn nicht erwähnen, doch er werde seine Leistung niemals vergessen. Tyrions Frage ist, ob er vergessen habe. Varys entgegnet vielsagend, dass er in der Regel nie etwas vergesse. Die Sitzung wird für eine Stunde unterbrochen. Jaime erkennt ebenfalls, dass die Verhandlung eine Farce ist. Er begibt sich zu Tywin und bietet ihm an aus der Königsgarde auszutreten und Nachfolger als Lord von Casterlystein zuwerden, wenn er Tyrions Leben rettet. Tywin plante bereits Tyrion zur Nachtwache zu schicken. Dafür soll sich Tyrion als "schuldig" bekennen. Jaime unterrichtet Tyrion von dem Plan. Tyrion mahnt jedoch an, dass Ned Stark das gleiche Angebot gemacht wurde und es nicht gut für diesen endete. Jaime ermahnt ihn eindringlich, den Mund zu halten. Die Verhandlung wird fortgesetzt. Zu Tyrions Entsetzen ist die nächste "Zeugin" Shae. Sie behauptet, dass Tyrion den Mord an Joffrey zusammen mit Sansa geplant habe. Sie sagt aus, dass es als Rache für den Tod von Robb und Catlyn Stark gedacht war. Oberyn äußert Zweifel daran, eine Zofe wäre über solcherlei Komplott unterrichtet. Shae erzählt, dass sie mehr war als eine Zofe, sondern Tyrions persönliche Hure. Doch sie verdreht die Wahrheit (sie sei von einem Handlanger Tyrions im Heerlager entführt worden; er habe sie zu der Beziehung gezwungen; nach der Heirat mit Sansa begehrte er nur noch Sansa; Sansa wolle ihr Bett nicht mit ihm teilen; um ihr zu gefallen, plante er Joffreys Tod). Tyrion ist tief von den Anschuldigungen Shaes getroffen. Voller Wut und auch Hass wünscht er sich zu bekennen (wie einst auf Hohenehr), wovon ihn Jaime noch zuvor eindringlich abriet. Tyrion holt zum großen Gegenschlag aus. Den Zuhörern zugewandt erinnert er daran, dass er es war, der ihr aller Leben vor Stannis gerettet hat. Nun wünsche er, Stannis hätte sie alle niedergemetzelt. Er selbst habe Joffrey nicht getötet, aber gewünscht, er hätte es getan. Er wünschte, er hätte seinen Vater und seine Schwester getötet, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Die Verhandlung sei lächerlich, deshalb verlange er ein Urteil der Götter in Form eines Schiedkampfes, was vor allen Oberyn interessiert. Nachdem Jaime (zu untrainiert mit seiner linken Hand) und Ser Bronn (genießt die Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens, was ihm Tyrion nicht übel nimmt) als Kämpfer für Tyrion abgesagt haben, verliert er fast jedwede Hoffnung. In der Nacht besucht ihn Oberyn Martell, der sich als Rache für seine Schwester, Neffen und Nichten für Tyrion als Kämpfer gegen Gregor Clegane anbietet, den Cersei als ihren Streiter ausgewählt hatte. Als dieser den Kampf gegen den Berg jedoch verliert, verkündet Tywin Lennister im Namen des Königs das endgültige Todesurteil Tyrions. In der Nacht wird er von Varys und Jaime befreit. Er geht zum Quartier seines Vaters und findet Shae in dessen Bett, woraufhin er sie erdrosselt, sich eine Armbrust nimmt und seinen Vater aufsucht, nur um ihn ebenfalls zu töten. Danach wird er von Varys in einer Kiste auf ein Schiff gebracht, das Westeros verlässt. Staffel 5 Nach einer langen Überfahrt über die Meerenge erreicht Tyrion zusammen mit Varys Pentos. Doch erst im Palast von Varys' Freund Illyrio Mopatis wagt er es Tyrion aus der kleinen Kiste zu entlassen. Tyrion beklagt sich über die unbequeme Überfahrt und beginnt sogleich Wein zu trinken, den er aber nicht bei sich behalten kann. Er ist sichtlich von den jüngsten Umständen gezeichnet. Während Tyrion versucht wieder zu sich zu kommen, erläutert Varys ihm, was seine Hintrergründe dafür sind, Tyrion aus dem Kerker zu befreien. Alles, was Varys tat, galt dem Wohle des Reiches. Er will jemanden auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen, der über die nötige Strenge, aber auch Güte verfügt, von den Menschen geliebt wird und über einen alten starken Namen verfügt. Tyrion wünscht Varys viel Glück einen solchen Mann zu finden, doch Varys sprach nicht von einem Mann. Varys bietet Tyrion zwei Möglichkeiten für seine Zukunft an: entweder er verzagt und trinkt sich in Illyrios Palast zu Tode oder er begleitet Varys nach Meereen und schließt sich zusammen mit ihm Daenerys Targaryen an. Sie auf dem Thron zu sehen war Varys oberstes Ziel. Er benötigt jedoch Tyrions Fähigkeiten dazu und bietet ihm so auch eine mögliche Rache an allen, die ihn in Westeros verraten oder beleidigt haben. In seiner typischen Art, fragt Tyrion, ob er sich auch auf dem Weg nach Meereen zu Tode trinken kann."Die Kriege, die da kommen" Auf ihrem Weg nach Meereen erreichen Tyrion und Varys Volantis. Hier kommt Tyrion erstmalig enger mit der Kultur von Essos in Kontakt. In einem Bordell wird Tyrion von Jorah Mormont erkannt und abends von ihm gefangen genommen. Jorah stiehlt ein Fischerboot und bringt Tyrion an Bord. Tyrion erkennt anhand der Rüstung Jorahs sehr schnell wer er ist und auch weshalb er nun in Volantis war, statt bei Daenerys in Meereen und auch was er sich von Tyrions Gefangennahme vespricht. Dafür wird er von Jorah mit der Faust bewustlos geschlagen."Der Hohe Spatz" Nachdem Tyrion wieder zu sich gekommen ist erreichen sie die Ruinen des alten Valyrias. Hier sieht Tyrion zum ersten Mal einen lebendigen Drachen - Drogon, Daenerys frei lebenden Drachen. Doch kurz darauf werden sie von Menschen angegriffen, die von den Grauschuppen befallen sind. Tyrion stürzt dabei ins Wasser. Immer noch gefesselt rettet Jorah ihn, nachdem er sich gegen die Angreifer behauptet hat. Tyrion blieb von einer ansteckenden Berührung verschont, Jorah hingegen nicht, was aber Tyrion verborgen bleibt."Töte den Jungen" Sie setzen ihren Weg nach Meereen zu Fuß fort. Tyrion fragt Jorah, warum er nicht verwunder tgewesen sei, dass er in einem Bordell in Volantis war, statt irgendwo in Westeros. Jorah meint lapidar, dass Tyrion für seine Bordellbesuche bekannt sei. Tyrion erzählt daraufhin, dass er seinen Vater Tywin ermordet hat, zusammen mit seiner ehemaligen Geliebten. Eher zufällig erzählt Tyrion vom Tod von Jorahs Vater, Jeor Mormont, der von seinen eigenen Männern bei der Nachtwache ermordet wurde. Kurz darauf sehen sie ein Sklavenschifff in einer Bucht und wollen sich versteckt halten, jedoch befinden sich die Sklavenjäger bereits hinter ihnen. Tyrion kann nur knapp verhindern, dass er und Jorah sofort getötet werden. Er kann sie überzeugen, dass sie lebend wertvoller sind. Sie werden zu einer Auktion gebracht. Dort wird Jorah vom Sklaventreiber mit sehr ausschmückenden Worten angepriesen und wird zu einem guten Preis ersteigert. Tyrion fürchtet von Jorah getrennt nicht lange überleben zu können. Also überzeugt er den Bieter, dass auch er ein guter Kämpfer sei. Zur Demonstration gelingt es ihm, sich von seinem Aufseher zu befreien. Also wird auch er, zu einem lächerlichen Preis, erworben.Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen" Sie werden zu einem Vorkampf geführt, den auch Daenerys, sehr zu ihrem Widerwillen, beiwohnt. Jorah will erst nicht kämpfen, doch als er sie sieht stürmt er hinaus und bezwingt unerkannt einen Gegner nach dem anderen. Tyrion nutzt diesen Moment um unbeobachtet seine Ketten zu lösen, wird jedoch dabei ertappt. Als sich Jorah zu erkennen gibt, will Daenerys ihn abführen, doch Tyrion präsentiert sich als das von Jorah angekündigte Geschenk und gibt seinen Namen preis.Das Geschenk Sie werden in Daenerys Pyramide gebracht wo Tyrion seine Beweggründe für sein Kommen erläutert. Er schafft es Danerys davon zu überzeugen, dass sie Jorah nicht hinrichtet. Stattdessen wird er erneut aus Meereen geworfen. Tyrion wird hingegen zu einem privaten Gespräch gebeten. Tyrion schafft es durch seinen Verstand Daenerys davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihr als Berater nützlich sein kann und so nimmt sie ihn in seine Dienste."Hartheim" Er sitzt an der Seite von Daenrys und Hizdahr zo Loraq, als die Kämpfe in der Kampfarena von Meereen beginnen. An diesen nimmt auch Jorah teil. Als er seinen Kampf gewinnt schleudert er einen Speer auf einen Sohn der Harpyie, der sich unbemerkt Daenerys genähert hatte. Es kommt zu einem Massaker in der Arena an ehemaligen Sklaven und Maestern. Tyrion muss mit ansehen, wie die Söhne der Harpyie Hizdahr zo Loraq und einige der Unbefleckten töten. Er bewahrt im letzten Moment Missandei vor dem Tod und erschlägt einen Attentäter. Dann hilft er ihr in den Innenraum der Arena, wo sie zusammen mit den anderen verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchen. Die Lage erscheint aussichtslos bis Drogon unerwartet auftaucht und mehrere Angreifer tötet. Tyrion und die anderen schauen erstaunt zu, als Daenrys furchtlos auf Drogon zu geht und auf seinem Rücken aus der Arena fliegt."Der Tanz der Drachen Erscheinen Zitate "Lass mich dir einen Rat geben, Bastard. Vergiss nie, was du bist. Der Rest der Welt tut es auch nicht. Trage es wie eine Rüstung, dann kann man dich nie damit verletzen." ― '''Tyrion zu Jon Schnee in "Der Winter naht" "Mein Bruder hat sein Schwert und ich meinen Verstand... Und ein Verstand braucht Bücher wie ein Schwert den Schleifstein." ― Tyrion zu Jon Schnee in "Der Königsweg" Galerie Tyrion.jpg Tyrion Lanniste.jpg 180px-Tyrion 1x09.jpg 284px-Tyrion and Varys 2x08.jpg 284px-Tyrion 203.jpg ZwergTyrion.jpg Tyrion Lennister.jpg Tyrion-Lancel.jpg 109BaelorTyrionStammeskrieger1.jpg Tyrions Entführung.png TyrionLannister.jpg Tyrion d.jpg Daenerys Tyrion Staffel 5.jpg Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Tyrion Lennister im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Referenzen en:Tyrion Lannister es:Tyrion Lannister ru:Тирион Ланнистер it:Tyrion Lannister uk:Тіріон Ланістер pt-br:Tyrion Lannister Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Meister der Münze Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Haus Targaryen